Chennie Booty
by SyiSehun
Summary: (SEQUEL)terinspirasi dari video yang ada selama ini...Chanyeol yang suka ngegrepein butty nya Chen. Crack Pair/ChanChen/GS
1. Chapter 1

_**-Chennie Booty**_ _-_

 ** _Main Cast : Chennie (girl), Chanyeol (boy)_**

 ** _Gendre : Genderswitch, Romance_**

 ** _Rating : M_**

 ** _Length : Oneshoot_**

 ** _Author : SyiSehun_**

 _Summery: terinspirasi dari video yang ada selama ini...Chanyeol yang suka ngegrepein booty nya Chen._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chenn!"

PUK..

Satu tangan mendarat dengan indah di pantat seorang wanita

"Yak! Park Chanyeol"

"Mwoya?" ujar sang pria

"KAU!..."

"Jangan marah-marah terus sayang kau bisa cepat tua"

"Kepala mu tua, kau...jangan suka menepuk bokong orang lain sembarangan" ancam si wanita

"Tak ada yang pernak ku tepuk dan kuremas bokongnya selain kau" ujarnya tanpa dosa

"Yak! Kau gila? Aiggo kenpa aku mempunyai nama seperti mu"

"Jadi kau menyesal?"

"Iya aku menyesal!" ujar Chen

"Aiggo..akan kuremas lagi bokong mu ini" sambil meremas-remas bokong sang kekasih, Chanyeol sangat suka menyentuh Chen tak lebih dari itu. Tempat yang paling disukai Chanyeol adalah butty alias bokong wanita nya.

"Akan ku remas adik kecil mu sampai tak berdaya" ancam Chen yang malah itu seperti ajakan untuk bersenang-senang bagi Chanyeol

"Silahkan saja istri ku yang cantik"

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi istri mu?"

"Sejak aku lamar kau beberapa minggu yang lalu"

"Ck! Kau hanya baru melamar jika bukan jodoh bagai mana?"

"Aiggo kau ini tega sekali sayang...jika kita tidak berjodoh aku akan mengejarmu sampai kita berjodoh" canda Chanyeol

"Sudah lah kau ini...ayo kita makan" ajak Chen sambil menggandeng tangan sang kekasih

Chen dan Chanyeol makan dengan hikmat, mereka bisa dibilang pasangan yang sangat unik pertemuan mereka terjadi saat duduk dibangku junior high school mereka sering cekcok tentang hal yang sepele Chanyeol sangat suka mengganggu Chen yang menurut Chanyeol jika Chen marah maka kadar kecantikannya akan bertambah. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu mereka saling suka dan Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya saat dirumah Chen waktu itu Chen sedang sakit karena stres memikirkan Chanyeol memiliki teman kencan, kenapa bisa tau? Ya dengan jujur sambil menangis Chen mengatakan jika ia cemburu nah pada saat itu Chanyeol langsung mencium Chen dan mengatakan ia menyukai Chen dan cerita mereka berlanjut sampai sekarang dijenjang yang akan lebih serius yaitu pernikahan. Merka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun itu tidak termasuk saat mereka bertemu menjadi teman ya, jadi jika ditotalkan bisa dibilang 11 tahun mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai" ujar Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah ruang tv, saat ini mereka berada di apartemen yang diberikan appa Chanyeol untuk Chanyeol, katanya sih untuk Chanyeol dan calon istrinya

"Chan kemarin aku bertemu dengan Yejin" ujar Chen sambil membersihkan bekas makanan mereka. Lalu Chanyeol menoleh

"Lalu?"

"Ia mengundang kita ke acara pesta ulang tahunnya" ujar Chen

"Batalkan! Tak usah datang aku tidak mau" ujar Chanyeol tegas

"Kau tidak boleh begitu bagai manapun kan dia mantan kekasih mu" ujar Chen kalem

"Tidak aku tidak mau, bahkan dia bukan mantan kekasih ku kami tidak pernah berpacaran ChenChen dia terlalu sombong dan dia merendah kan mu saat itu"

"Bukan kah apa yang ia bilang benar? Aku bukan lah dari kalangan kalian aku hanya anak daro orang tua yang sederhana" ujar Chen sambil fokus meletakan piring cucian kerak piring.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol

PUK..gyutt...

"Yak! PARK CHANYEOLLLL!"

"Aduh sayang telingaku sakit"

"Makanya jangan seenak jidat mu memukul dan meremas bokong ku bisa-bisa masakanku tidak enak lagi"

"Kau bohong buktinya aku sering meremas ini...masakanmu tetap enak bahkan lebih enak" puji Chanyeol.

"Dengar ya" Chanyeol memutar badan Chen agar menghadap dirinya

"Aku tidak butuh mereka yang cantik tapi berotak sombong lebih baik dirimu apa adanya dan aku suka itu" Chanyeol membelai pipi Chen yang bertemu merah dan...

Gyutt...

"Yak!..."

"Sepertinya bokongmu ini perlu di treatment sayang" Chanyeol memposisikan kedua telapat tangannya meremas bokong sintal Chen.

PLAK..

"Ah sakit Chanyeol" ujar Chen kesakitan bokongnya terasa panas oleh pukulan Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol menggendong Chen ala koala dan membawanya ke sofa ruang tv.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa dan Chen diatas mendudukinya, Chen memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau tak akan berbuat macam-macam kan Chan?"

"Tidak sayang aku sudah berjanji padamu sebelum menikah tidak ada adegan hubungan suami istri benarkan? Hanya meremas dan mencium benar?" bukan kah itu sama saja Park babbo?

Chen hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya, Chem membuka matanya lalu

"Kali ini boleh kan aku yang mendominasi?" tanya Chen sambil tersenyum

"Hahah...boleh.. paling kau sendiri kewalahan dengan serangan ku" ujar Chanyeol mengejek.

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu buktikan" tantang Chanyeol

Chem mencium Chanyeol dengan lumatan lembut, dengan nakal Chen merangsang Chanyeol dengan memutar pinggulnya dan tentu saja kewanitaan Chen bisa merasakan sesuatu yang di bawah sana akan segera mengeras tapi sebelum itu. Sebuah tangan langsung menggenggam bokong Chen dan membuat Chen melenguh melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kau nakal eh?"

"Tidak"

Chen kembali mencium Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalas dengan meremas bongkahan kenyal itu terkadang ia usap dan remas begitu seterusnya hingga mereka puas

"Booty mu memang yang terbaik Chen" ujar Chanyeol

"Jadi selama ini kau pernah meremas milik yang lain?" tanya Chen garang yang mbuat Chanyeol gelagapan bukan itu maksud Chanyeol tapi sudah lah ujung-ujungnya perdebatan yang mereka cipta kan.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

 _Tolong jangan bash saya ya^^ saya suka juga Crack Pair antara ChanChen bukan berarti saya gak suka ChanBaek ya saya malah suka banget CjanBaek kapan-kapan saya buat yang ChanBaek ver_

 _See ya^^_


	2. Chapter 2 Sequel

**_Main Cast : Chennie (girl), Chanyeol (boy)_**

 ** _Gendre : Genderswitch, Romance_**

 ** _Rating : M_**

 ** _Length : Oneshoot_**

 ** _Author : SyiSehun_**

 ** _Summery: terinspirasi dari video yang ada selama ini...Chanyeol yang suka ngegrepein booty nya Chen._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sayang! Aku pulang!..." seorang lelaki tampan berseru memanggil sang istri menandakan ia sudah pulang bekerja

"Aku didapur sayang!" jawab sang istri

Chanyeol sang suami berjalan kearah dapur dan memeluk sang istri dari belakang sambil meremas...

"Chan! Dasar kau ini...tidak pernah berubah. Aku sedang memasak Chan jangan meremas bokongku sembarangan" peringatan sang istri

"Sayang...aku ini suami mu jadi tidak apa kan kalau aku meremas ini" Chanyeolmeremas berkali-kali bokong sintal Chen sang istri

"Ahnn~ Chanhh~" Chen menggelinjang

"Apakah enak sayanghh~" goda Chanyeol meremas bahkan salah satu jarinya membelai bagian tengah antara bokong sang istri

Chanyeol mematikan kompor...

"Kenapa kau matikan?"

"Sayang lihat sup nya sudah matang dan mendidih"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang ikut aku" Chanyeol menarik paksa sang istri

Chanyeol duduk diatas sofa empuk dengan Chen yang berada di pangkuannya dengan mengangkang.

"Chan?" Chen bingung pasalnya sang suami hanya melihat dirinya tanpa menyentuhnya

"Kau cantik" puji sang suami

"Ck...kau gombal sekali"

"Tidak..aku tidak gombal"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?...kau benar-benar cantik Chen ku sayang"

"Ck..."

"Aku bersyukur bisa menikahi mu segera" ujar Chanyeol semangat

"Aku juga bersyukur bisa menikah dengan lelaki sepertimu.. Suamiku" ujar Chen sambil mengelus rahang suaminya

"Heummmm...aku ingin meminta...meminta...meminta.."

"Jatah?" tebak Chen

"Yap...benar, terhitung sudah delapan hari kita menikah dan kau datang bulan" Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberutnya yang membuat Chen tersenyum dan mencubit hidung suaminya.

"Jadi? Suamiku tercinta ini ingin meminta jatahnya ya?"

"Iya sayangku"

"Tapi jika...aku bilang aku masih..."

"Datang bulang? Ayolah Chen-Chen seharusnya kau sudah selesai bukan?"

"Hahahhaa...lihat wajah mu sayang jelek sekali" Chen memegang wajah suaminya dengan kedua tangan dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan kiri

GYUTT...

"Akhh..Chan!"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa meremas bokongku?" tanya Chennie dengan mode galak

"Ya ampun sayang... kau ini kan istriku, dan bokongmu sangat...sangat..."

Plak..

"Chan!"

"Menakjubkan"

Chanyeol membungkam bibir istrinya dengan menciumnya, melumat dan tangan Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari bongkahan kenyal sang istri, Chanyeol menaikan gaun Chen sebatas pinggul dan meremas kembali bokong sang istri.

"Apakah enak sayang?"

"Eunghh~..." Chen mengangguk

Chanyeol menggendong Chen seperti koala tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka, Chen mengambil alih, ia tangkup wajah Chanyeol dan melumat bibir atas suaminya dengan sensual menjilati bibir bawah suaminya dan begitu seterusnya sampai mereka berada dikamar dan Chanyeol dengan lembut membaringkan Chen.

"Sayang aku menginginkanmu" ujar Chanyeol, ia ingin meminta izin pada istrinya sebelum mereka menjalankan ritual suami istri

"Baiklah tapi...kau harus bermain lembut ne" Chen mengizinkan sang suami untuk melakukan ritual malam pertama mereka tapi dengan syarat Chanyeol harus bermain lembut

"Aku jamin aku akan bermain lembut dan membuatmu menggelinjang hebat" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smark andalannya

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Chen dan lidahnya mencoba masuk kegoa hangat sang istri, Chen hampir gila Chanyeol begitu lembut

"Eungmmhh~"

Chanyeol mencoba membuka pakaian sang istri dan...taraaa sekarang Chen hanya memakai dalaman hitam yang sangat manis, Chanyeol mencoba membuka tali bra yang mengikat pada belakang leher Chen menciumi bagian dada dan permukaan payudara Chen yang sudah lepas dari sarangnya, Chanyeol memasukan nipple Chen kedalam mulutnya awalnya hanya mengecup lama kelamaan menjadi hisapan kuat yang membuat Chen memekik nikmat. Namun Chen menahan kepala Chanyeol dan berkata..

"Stop Chan! Kau belum membuka satupun baju mu" Chen memberengut

"Hahaha...sayang biarkan aku menikmati ini dulu ya?"

Chanyeol mengecup perut Chen dan lebih kebawah menurunkan celana dalam sang istri mengecup daerah sensitif sang istri Chanyeol kembali ke atas menciumi semua bagian lalu Chanyeol bangkit membuka seluruh pakaiannya tak tersisa Chanyeol merebahkan badannya disamping sang istri membuat kerutan bingung dari sang istri.

"Chan? Kau sedang apa?"

"Naiklah disini sayang" Chanyeol menepuk perutnya

Tanpa perlawanan Chen dengan malu naik ke tubuh sang suami dan menciumnya dengan lembut merapatkan buah dada kenyal Chen dengan dada bidang sang suami yang membuat niple keduanya sama-sama tegang.

"Chen?"

"Heum?"

"Malam pertama kita kau ingin berada diatas atau dibawah?" Chanyeol sejujurnya merasa bodoh menanyakan hal seperti itu tapi ia rasa ia harus menanyakannya.

"Heummmm...kau saja duluan setelah itu baru aku"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol membalikan posisinya dan menindih Chen ia memposisikan adik kecilnya kearah vagina sang istri.

"Heummhh~"

"Ini akan sakit sayang jadi kau harus tahan ya" Chen hanya mengangguk dan..

Jleb~

"Akhhh~"

"Chennnhh~"

"Cha...chan berhenti sebentar ak..aku be..belum bisa me...menye..suaikannhh..nyahh~"

Chanyeol berhenti dan menunggu anggukan sang istri agar ia bergerak, ini adalah pertama bagi mereka Chen sudah diperawani sang suami malam ini dan..

Ting! Tanda lampu hijau, Chen membelai pipi sang suami dan tersenyum agar sang suami dapat bergerak.

"Heummhh~ sayanghh...kau sa...sangat sempithh~"

"Channhh~i..ini...nikmathh"

"Uhhh...Chenhhh..."

Chanyeol bergerak sangat halus dan lembut ia mencari cari titik ternikmat sang istri

Gocha!

"Eunghh~ Chan!"

"Euhh~ Chennieehhh~..."

Chanyeol bergerak begitu lembut menaik turun kan badannya dan memandang dang istri ia kecup kedua mata Chen

"Lihathh...sayang..lihatlahh~ kesini"

Chen dengan ragu membuka matanya ia melihat mata sang suami dan membuang wajahnya kembali ia terlalu malu untuk itu tapi apa?... Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah kejantanan sang suami yang sedang tertanam dalam ke wanitanya wajah Chen memerah seketika Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, mereka tidak bermain kasar atau apapun tak ada keringat lengket yang menemani pergulatan mereka hanya dorongan halus dari Chanyeol yang membuat Chen gila, sesekali Chanyeol mengecup dada sang istri dan menggigit puting merah muda sang istri.

"Eunghh~ Channhh~"

"Kkk...kau sangat sexy sayang" Chanyeol kembali mencium halus leher sang istri

Lama mereka bermain halus namun lama kelamaan Chanyeol dan Chen hampir mencapai puncak mereka, Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya pada Chen..

"Chanhh~eunghh~"

"Sedih...kithhh...lagihh...sayanghh~"

Chanyeol mempercepat yang membuat Chen mendesah hebat dan...

Byur~

Benih cinta itu muncul antara Chen dan Chanyeol. Mereka mengambil nafas dan lemas secara bersamaan Chen membuka matanya dan mengelus punggung sang suami, Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher istrinya sambil di kecupnya sayang.

"Chan?"

"Heum?"

"Terimakasih"

"Untuk" Chanyeol bangkit menumpukan badannya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Chen

"Kau sudah mau menjadi suami ku, maaf aku tidak sempurna seperti wanita mu yang terdahulu" Chen membelai rahang sang suami betapa beruntungnya ia mendapat kan Chanyeol seorang yang tampan nan baik hati

"Sayang...dengarkan, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau mau menjadi istri seorang Park idiot sepertiku" Chanyeol membelai pipi sang istri yang berlinangan air mata, Chanyeol tau apa maksud Chen ia begitu mencintai istrinya ini

Mereka terdiam dan saling menatap satu dan lainnya mereka tersenyum dan...

Chu...

Chanyeol mengecup lama bibir merah muda itu

"Aku tidak perduli perkataan orang tentang kau dan aku yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita. Kau dan aku lagi pula keluarga kita tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan ini"

Chen mengangguk dan kembali mencium bibir dan rahang sang suami

"Love you Chan"

"Love you to my dear"

Gyut..

Plak..

Plak...

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

"Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi? Ya...ya...ya"

"Tapi kan aku lelah Chan"

"Satu kali saja"

Cup...

"Eunghhh~ Chan!"

"Yessh~ my dear"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fin_**


	3. Sequel 2

_**Main Cast : Chennie (girl), Chanyeol (boy)**_

 _ **Gendre : Genderswitch, Romance**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Length : Oneshoot**_

 _ **Author : SyiSehun**_

 _ **Summery: terinspirasi dari video yang ada selama ini...Chanyeol yang suka ngegrepein booty nya Chen.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **6 years...**_

"Eomma!...sepatu Daeyeol dimana? Eomma!"

Si ibu yang sedang memasak sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan sang anak.

"Sayang...! Dasi ku dimana?"

Heummm tambah lagi bayi sang ibu, bayi besar tepatnya

"Daeyeol~a sepatumu ada di rak sepatu sayang" ujar sang ibu

"Chan dasimu ada di atas tempat tidur" ujar sang istri sambil mematikan kompor, lalu ia menghampiri rak sepatu untuk mengambil sepatu sang putra ia meletakan sepatu anaknya didepan kursi kecil, lalu sang ibu berjalan kearah kamar dimana sang suami sedang susah payah memakai dasi.

"Ck kau pria dewasa atau bukan? Kenapa memakai dasi saja sangat sulit" ujar sang istri sambil memakaikan dasi sang suami dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Aku memang pria dewasa sayang, tapi jika bersamamu aku seperti bayi besar untukmu. Bukan begitu istriku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menjawil dagu Chen

"Ya...ya...terserah kau saja Chan"

 **Gyut...**

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"YA...SAYANG"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak saat sang istri kembali keluar kamar ia baru saja meremas bokong sang istri, Chanyeol tau istrinya walau sudah enam tahun mereka membina rumah tangga tetap saja jika Chanyeol menyentuh sang istri pasti sang istri akan malu dan semburat merahlah yang akan muncul dipipi gembilnya, sejak melahirkan, Chen memang sedikit berisi dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu malah ia akan senang hati mencubit pipi istrinya dan tentu saja bokong yang makin berisi ia sangat suka.

.

.

.

.

Makan pagi ini dilewatkan dengan tenang seperti biasa, Daeyeol sudah selesai memakan sarapannya dan memakai sepatunya sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong Daeyeol baru memasuki sekolah dasar dan kedua orang tuanya membiasakan Daeyeol untuk mandiri dan untungnya anak pintar itu tidak keberatan membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga.

"Sayang nanti tolong antarkan makan siang ke kantor ya" ujar Chanyeol, Chen mengrinyit bingung.

"Kenapa? Biasanya juga kau yang pulang untuk makan siang" ujar Chen jika kalian tanya kenapa bisa Chanyeol saat makan siang, pulang kerumahnya jawabannya adalah karena rumah Chanyeol dekat dengan kantor.

"Aku hanya ingin makan disana bersamamu dan kau tau pekerjaanku menumpuk dan tidak bisa kutinggalkan setidaknya jika ada Chennie ku dia bisa menyuapiku" jawab sang suami dengan wajah berbinar

"Ck..kekanakan biasanya juga walau sibuk kau akan pulang"

"Ayolah sayang..ya...ya...ya"

"Ck...baiklah..baiklah akan kuantarkan"

"Terimakasih sayang"

Cup~

"Sama-sama sayang"

Cup~

"Appa...cepat sedikit"

"Baiklah jagoan ayo, aku pergi dulu ya jangan lupa" ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang sang istri

"Eomma Daeyeol pergi dulu ya"

Cup~

"Hati-hati sayang...yang rajin belajar nya ya"

"Oke...eomma"

.

.

.

.

Siang hari Chen sedang menyiapkan makanan yang akan dibawanya untuk sang suami ia sudah bersih dan wangi sangat cantik dengan dress selutut lengan panjang berwarna biru polkadot putih walaupun sudah dikatagorikan sebagai ibu-ibu tapi Chen masih sangat muda untuk itu wajahnya terkesan dewasa namun manis dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin cinta.

Chen berjalan dengan anggun setelah melewati lobi kantor sang suami dan memberi salam pada resepsionis ia langsung memasuki lift dan menekan nomor 5 dimana ruangan sang suami berada.

"Selamat datang dan selamat siang" sapa asisten Chanyeol

"Selamat siang juga Kai...terimakasih" ujar Chen sopan

"Tuan Park sudah menunggu anda diruangannya" Kai membuka pintu ruangan atasannya.

Chen memasuki ruangan itu dan betapa terkejut nya Chen menemukan sang suami tak sendiri disana ada seorang wanita tubuhnya bak model papan atas begitu tinggi cantik dan...entahlah Chen sering minder jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita yang satu ini.

"Eoh...sayang kau sudah datang, duduklah dulu aku akan selesaikan pekerjaanku dengan nona Yejin"

Chen menunggu dengan tenang disofa ruangan sang suami sambil melihat interaksi antara suaminya dan Yejin, masa lalu dari mereka dan sepertinya mereka menjadi rekan kerja? Benarkah?

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan kearah Chen mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Chen dan memeluk pinggang sang istri bahkan Chanyeol tanpa segan mengecup pelipis sang istri didepan Yejin rival istrinya yang dulu ingin mendapatkannya.

"Kau bawa apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol

"Banyak...semua makanan kesukaanmu tentunya"

Pasangan suami istri ini sedang asik berbincang dan tak sadar sedari tadi seseorang masih berdiri memperhatikan mereka, saat ia akan beranjak Chen langsung memanggil nama wanita yang sedari tadi hampir mendidih melihat kemesraan suami istri tersebut

"Yejin-shi" panggil Chen membuat wanita itu berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya mengarah Chen

"Makan sianglah disini, kebetulan aku membawa banyak makanan" ujar Chen tulus tanpa berniat ingin memanas-manasi Yejin

"Tidak usah Chen-shi lebih baik ak..."

"Sudahlah Yejin istriku sudah memasak banyak dan cukup untuk makan bertiga" ujar Chanyeol yang memotong perkataan Yejin

Yejin dengan ragu berjalan ke sofa kosong berhadapan dengan Chen dan Chanyeol, asal kalian tau saja Chen menyeret tangan Yejin agar ia duduk di sofa untuk makan bersama.

Mereka makan siang bersama dan tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Yejin memerhatikan bagai mana Chen begitu memperhatikan tingkahlaku Chanyeol yang makan berantakan terkadang juga diselingi candaan membuat Yejin iri setengah mati, ia menyesal dulu telah membiarkan Chanyeol pergi darinya dan sekarang ia mencoba ingin kembali pada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki istri, Yejin kira dengan bekerjasama seperti ini ia akan kembali mendapatkan simpati Chanyeol. Ck...jangan harap karena dirimu Chen dan Chanyeol bisa bersama dan hati Chanyeol hanya untuk Chennie.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makan siangnya Chen, Chanyeol. Kapan-kapan kita bisa makan siang bersama lagi" Yejin dengan ramah mengucapkan terimakasih pada pasangan itu

"Sama-sama Yejin kau tak perlu sungkan lagi pula kau adalah partner kerja suami ku perusahaan kalian bekerja sama bukan? Dan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan pada seseorang datanglah padaku, aku akan mendengar semua curhatmu" ujar Chen sambil menggenggam tangan Yejin, Chen dan Yejin menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk mengobrol setelah makan siang usai sedangkan Chanyeol kembali bekerja di mejanya sesekali ia akan melihat interaksi istrinya dengan teman lamanya.

"Terimakasih Chen kau sangat baik" Yejin menepuk-nepuk kecil tangan Chen

"Sama-sama Yejin dulu dan sekarang kita adalah teman" tanpa di aba-aba Yejin langsung memeluk Chen, ia merasa bersalah dulu ia pernah mengolok-olok Chen namun sekarang ia menjadi sukses wanita cantik istri dari seorang presdir.

.

.

.

.

Chen sedang menyiapkan makan malam jika dilihat ibu satu anak ini begitu menawan dengan gaun biru laut tampak cantik saat dipakai, sedangkan sang anak menunggu dengan baik ibunya selesai memasak.

"Appa pulang" terdengar teriakan sang suami yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah pulang, sang anak langsung berhambur ke pelukan sang appa

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini jagoan appa?" tanya sang appa pada bocah kecilnya

"Sangat menyenangkan appa" jawab sang anak senang, Chen menghampiri kedua pahlawannya.

"Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat" Chen membawa tas suaminya dan mencoba menurunkan sang anak.

Chanyeol sang suami dengan senang hati mengecup dahi sang istri lalu beranjak menuju kamar mereka, setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol keluar sudah dengan penampilan yang lebih sederhana dan segar.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan jagoan kecilnya untuk menjadi pemimpin doa sebelum makan, setelah selesai, mereka makan dengan hikmat tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Setelah selesai makan Chanyeol mengajak putra kecilnya untuk menonton tv bersama sedangkan sang istri membersihkan piring piring kotor.

Setelah selesai Chen menyusul suami dan anaknya diruang keluarga, mereka sedang asik menonton kartun tiga dimensi. Chen mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol dan disambut dengan rangkulan pinggang dengan mesra, sang anak asik menonton sedangkan orangtuanya asik dengan berlovy dovy ria...

Merasa sudah waktunya jam tidur sang anak tak bisa lagi menahan rasa kantuk dan akhirnya tertidur dipangkuan sang ibu.

 _ **Ting..ting..ting...ting...ting...**_ (anggap aja bunyi suara handphone)

Chen mengambil handphone nya dan melihat satu panggilan masuk.

"Yeobboseyo"

"..."

"Eoh!...Yejin~ah"

"..."

"Nde"

Chen menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, ia menyerahkan putranya kepangkuan Chanyeol, dan ia langsung beranjak menjauhi suami dan anaknya

.

.

.

.

.

"Heummm...baiklah"

"..."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa"

"..."

"Ne..."

"..."

"Anyeong"

Tit...

Chen memutuskan panggilannya, saat ini Chen sedang berada di balkon rumahnya tanpa ia sadari seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya dan...

 **Greb...**

"Yaampun Chan kau mengagetkan ku" ujar Chen

"Siapa yang menelpon mu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, dagunya ia tumpukan ke bahu sempit sang istri.

"Yejin...biasa masalah wanita" ujar Chen

"Ck...apa semua wanita punya rahasia yang lelaki tak boleh tau?" tanya Chanyeol

"Mungkin saja...ya" ujar Chen sambil menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Ck...tapi aku ini kan suami mu"

"Dan itu adalah rahasia temanku yang tak boleh semua orang tau" jawab Chen jail

"Ck...terserah kau saja" Chanyeol dengan mood kesalnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Chen yang terperangah melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Sudah tua tapi sifatnya kekanakan" akhirnya Chen menyusul sang suami kedalam.

.

.

.

Chen menghampiri sang suami yang telah berbaring di kasur empuknya dan membelakangi istri tercinta

"Chanyeol~ah"

"..."

"Chanyeol chagiya"

"..."

"Yeobo"

Puk~

Puk~

Puk~

Chen memukul kecil bokong sang suami.

"Jangan sentuh aku" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara ketus, sebenarnya hampir mirip anak kecil ngambek. Chen terdiam ia tak menyangka suaminya akan semarah itu padanya.

"Yak! Terserah padamu saja Park Chanyeol" Chen hampir habis kesabarannya dan ingin beranjak, dan saat itu juga Chen merasakan pergerakan cepat dari Chanyeol, ia terduduk dan memasang wajah sedih bak anak kecil yang akan ditinggal oleh ibunya. Chen menghampiri suaminya dengan khawatir.

"Cha...Chanyeol~a..kau...kenapa menangis" Chen mencoba menangkup wajah sang suami

"Aku...aku..."

"Kau kenapa Chan?" tanya Chen tak sabaran

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu malam ini" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas membuat Chen sedikit shok dengan permintaan suaminya.

"Kau..."

Chen dengan sigap menaiki tubuh Chanyeol dan membuka kaus yang ia kenakan. Chen mencoba membuka kaitan branya, Chen sebenarnya bingung kenapa ia harus se agresif ini mungkin bawaan wanita yang sedang...kalian pasti tau^^

Chen menaikan kaus yang di pakai oleh Chanyeol sebatas dada, ia menggesekan buah dadanya yang lebih tepatnya nipple nya ke perut dan naik ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat keagresifan istrinya hanya bisa memasang wajah memerah dan tersulut oleh gairah tentu saja.

"Eunghh~ Cheniehh~..."

"Aku akan membuatmu puas malam ini Chan" Chen mengerlingkan matanya genit

Gyut~

"Ahh~ Chanyeolhh..."

Chanyeol meremas bokong padat istrinya

"Makin hari bokong mu makin sexy sayang" Chanyeol mencoba meraih wajah Chen dan menciumi mata, pipi, hidung, dan bibir sexy sang istri

"Enngghhhh...Chanhhh...re..mas..terushhh..Ah~"

Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka menjadi ia yang di atas dan sang istri dibawah, Chanyeol mengecupi pipi sang istri, ia mencoba membuka bawahan sang istri dan tak lupa ia membuka baju serta bawahannya, spertinya adik kecil Chanyeol sudah bangun.

"Chennie aku masukkan ya" dan saat itu Chanyeol langsung menerobos milik sang istri.

"Akhh! Chanhh...pelan...pelan...ini..sakithh"

Chen mengerang sakit maklum saja mereka jarang sekali main ke inti dan hanya mengecup, mermas itu adalah kegiatan rutin mereka, tanpa permainan inti ingat!

"Maafkan aku sayang"

Chanyeol mencoba bergerak dengan perlahan dan mendapat respon positif dari Chen yang melebarkan kedua paha nya, Chen melenguh dengan kuat ketika Chanyeol menambah ritme tusukannya, dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu Chanyeol menghisap buah dada sang istri yang kencang.

"Ah! Chanhh...dih..situh...yahhh~eunghh"

"Sayanghhh~ kau menjepithhh...mi...likhh~...kuhhh.."

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat dan mengerang ketika keduanya mendapatkan pelepasan mereka. Chen merasa semburan diarah sana dan ia menikmatinya ia tersenyum.

Chanyeol memposisikan badanya disebelah sang istri dan memeluknya.

"Chan?"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau seperti bayi sih?" tanya Chen, sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sangat ingin ia tanyakan dari kemarin namun selalu tidak jadi

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau mood ku sering berubah ubah" jujur Chanyeol

"Benarkah?"

"Heumm"

"Chan?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Jika kita memiliki anak lagi bagaimana?" tanya Chen

"Itu sangat bagus rumah ini akan ramai dan Daeii akan memiliki teman" ujar Chanyeol semangat membuat sang istri tertawa ringan

"Jika aku bilang kelakuan aneh mu itu karena aku hamil bagaimana?" tanya Chen lagi menunggu reaksi Chanyeol

"Eh? Maksudmu sayang? Aku tidak mengerti"

Chen menepuk jidatnya pelan betapa bolotnya suaminya ini.

"Aku hamil Chan, hamil anak kedua kita dan mood mu itu sering berubah karena aku hamil dan yang mengidam itu kau bukan aku, kau sering moodian kan?" tanya Chen yang hanya diangguki oleh Chanyeol

"Iya dan itu karena aku hamil sayang" Chen mencoba menjelaskan padan Chanyeol, ia menangkup wajah suami tercintanya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau..HAMIL?" Chanyeol menaikan oktaf suaranya

"Iya sayang"

"Benarkah?! Ya tuhan terimakasih" Chanyeol terduduk dan memeluk Chen dengan erat, di rabanya perut Chen yang sudah mulai membesar tanpa ia sadari.

"Maka dari itu kau sedikit berisi?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendapat rengutan dari sang istri

"Ya ampun sayang...kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Berapa bulan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Mungkin sekitar dua bulan setengah"

"Dan kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini padaku?"

"Chan aku juga baru tau seminggu yang lalu saat aku merasa tidak pernah datang bulan dan aku membeli alat test kehamilan, hasilnya positif"

"Ya ampun...untung saja cepat ketahuan" Chanyeol mengelus perut sang istri.

"Maaf kan appa ne baby, appa tidak menyakitimu kan?" Chanyeol bermonolog ria dengan sang jabang bayi, mebuat Chen tersenyum

"Appa tidak menyakitiku kok" ujar Chen menirukan suara anak-anak, membuat sang suami tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya..Chan mengenai yang tadi...kenapa kau memintaku mengantar makanan ke kantor pasti karena kau tau akan ada Yejin yang datang ke kantormu, kau ingin mengumbar kemasraan ya didepannya?"

"Itu kau tau sayang...aku hanya malas meladeni Yejin yang seakan merayu bukan mengerjakan masalah kantor dan aku rasa waktu yang tidak pas saat ia datang diwaktu mepet antara jam kerja dan makan siang, ujung-ujungnya ia meminta ku untuk makan siang berdua. Aku tidak mau menjadi gosip dikantor dan itu pasti sampai ditelingamu sayang, lebih baik seperti tadi bukan?" ujar Chanyeol

"Ya...aku mengerti sayang, tapi bagaimanapun kau dan dia teman, ralat tapi kita" ujar Chen dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Ya aku tau itu"

Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan membawa Chen kedalam pelukannya, mereka saat ini dengan keadaan telanjang bulat dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan perut Chen yang didalamnya buahati dirinya dan Chen.

"Chan...aku ingin meminta izinmu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku ingin membuka usaha, usaha ibu rumah tangga jadi aku masih bisa mengurusmu dan Daeiie~ bagai mana boleh kan?"

"Heummmm...boleh-boleh saja tapi apa kau oke?"

"Ya aku oke, tubuh ku sehat Chan jika salah satu dari kita lelah maka kita akan bergantian saling memijat" ujar Chen dengan tawa merdunya

"Boleh juga idemu...memangnya kau ingin membuka usaha apa?"

"Aku ingin membuka toko baju nama lainnya ya butik aku sangat suka mendesain jadi aku berencana mengajak para wanita di berbagai usia untuk bekerja menghasilkan uang saku mereka sendiri, ya mungkin hasilnya tak seberapa tapi yang penting niatnya kan?" ujar Chen penuh semangat, Chanyeol yang mendengar niat baik sang istri mengecup dan menatap matanya.

"Aku akan mendukungmu jika itu membuatmu bahagia sayang"

Chen memeluk erat sang suami mengucap terimakasih tanpa henti, oh beruntungnya ia memiliki suami yang pengertian. Chen sangat mencintai lelaki ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **7 years later ...**_

" selamat atas butik mu, aku tidak menyangka butikmu akan menggelar acara fashion terbesar tahun ini"

"Terimakasih saya sangat tersanjung dengan pujian anda, mungkin ini karena pekerja-pekerja saya yang sangat gigih tanpa mereka tidak mungkin butik saya menjadi trend fashion hampir mendunia ini" Chen berujar ramah namun seseorang menghampirinya dengan memeluk pinggangnya posesif

"Saya permisi dulu" ujar

"Mari silahkan, nikmati acarnya "

Chen menoleh kearah suaminya

"Ada apa Chan?"

"Kapan acarnya akan dimulai?" tanya sang suami

"Sebentar lagi sayang" Chen mengelus lengan sang suami.

"Chen!"

"Eoh! Yejin~a" keduanya langsung berpelukan mengabaikan pasangan masing-masing

"Ya ampun aku sempat tidak percaya, kau akan membuat butik mu menjadi brent fashion seperti sekarang" ujar Yejin

"Yejin kau terlalu berlebihan" ujar Chen

"Tunggu, bukan kah ini..."

"Annyeonghaseyo chonen Yerin imnida" sapa gadis kecil itu sopan

"Ya ampun ini benar Yerin? Kamu cantik sekali Yerin" ujar Chen sambil menjawil pipi tembam sang gadis kecil.

"Terimakasih aunty cantik" puji Yerin dengan malu malu, Chen melihat kearah Yejin dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau berhasil"

"Terimakasih Chen"

Mereka masih memberi senyum satu sama lain sampai..

"Ekhemm" kedua nya tersadar dan..

"Selamat Chen-shi, Chanyeol-shi atas kesuksesan kalian" ujar lelaki yang sudah sedari tadi berdiri di samping Yejin. Dia adalah suami Yejin.

"Terimakasih Minho-shi... aku berharap kau bisa menjaga Yejin dan Yerin dengan baik" ujar Chen penuh makna

"Ya aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mereka lagi" ujar Minho mantap

Chanyeol yang sedikit mengerti akan keadaan rumah tangga Yejin dan suaminya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Mari silahkan acaranya akan segera di mulai" ujar Chanyeol sambil mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

Setelah peninggalan Yejin dan keluarganya, Chen masih menunggu di dekat pintu masuk dan menyapa para tamu, Chen melihat sang suami seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Dimana Daey..."

"Eomma!...lihat mereka menganggu ku, cepat kembalikan handphone ku" ujar sang anak lelaki dengan wajah kesal padang sang adik

"Tidak eomma...oppa berbohong" ujar salah satu dari keduanya

"Daehee...Yeolhae.." peringatan sang ibu pada putri kembarnya.

"Baiklah ini" Yeolhae mengembalikan handphone sang oppa yang telah ia dan saudari kembarnya ambil dengan wajah tertunduk sedih, Daeyeol yang melihat itu merasa bersalah dan mencoba menghibur adik kecilnya bagaimanapun walau mereka suka sekali mengganggu sang oppa namun niat mereka baik agar mereka tak di abaikan oleh sang oppa

"Memangnya kalian ingin apa? Kenapa mengambil handphone oppa? Kalian tau? Itu membuat oppa kesal" ujar Daeyeol yang membuat kedua sang adik menatapnya.

"Kami hanya ingin oppa menikmati acaranya" lihatlah betapa bijaknya kedua putri ChanChen ini.

Sedangkan sang orang tua hanya bisa melihat interaksi anak mereka, yang menurut mereka itu sangat lucu atau mereka bisa menyelesaikan sendiri tanpa campur tangan kedua orangtua.

"Daeyeol~ah" seorang gadis berparas ayu menyapa Daeyeol si lelaki tampan.

"Lu...Luna~ya" gagap Daeyeol

"Apa...ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku? Ini dress rancangan ibu mu cantik bukan" puji Luna.

"Ya...ya sangat cantik, apa lagi jika kau yang memakainya" ujar Daeyeol spontan, ia menggandeng tangan sang gadis dan membawanya pergi entah kemana, membuat adik dan juga kedua orang tuanya hanya terpelanga melihat keagresifan Daeyeol. Dasar anak muda!

"ChenChen!"

"Eoh! Lulu Eonni..." Chen segera menghambur pada sesoksok yang berjasa selama ini membantu Chen merintis usahanya, ia adalah istri dari rekan kerja suaminya.

"Selamat atas butikmu Nona" ujar suami dari Luhan

"Sama-sama Sehun"

"Selamat Chan Hyung kau berhasil memberikan istrimu kepercayaan atas usahanya" ujar Sehun.

"Ini berkat kegigihan istriku" ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul sang istri.

"Ayo..duduk nikmati acarnya sebentar lagi acara akan di mulai" ujar Chen dengan semangat.

Acara digelar dengan meriah dan banyak kalangan selebriti yang datang memberikan ucapan selamat secara langsung atas kesuksesan Chen.

Selesai acara Chanyeol beserta keluarga besarnya kembali ke kediamannya, anak-anaknya tertidur di mobil sepertinya mereka sangat lelah. Setelah sampai Chen membangunkan anak-anaknya dan menyuruh untuk mandi terlebih dulu sebelum tidur.

.

.

"Terlihat lebih segar sayang?" tanya Chanyeol, sebenarnya itu lebih tepat kearah pernyataan.

"Sudah, kau tidak mandi?" tanya Chen

"Bagaimana kalau istriku yang memandikan" goda Chanyeol

Buak...

"Aduh!..sayang sakit" Chanyeol mengaduh berpura-pura sakit dengan pukulan sang istri

"Ck!.. Sudah sana" usir Chen

"Sayang, tadi Luhan memberikan sesuatu, ku letakan di atas sofa itu" Chanyeol menunjuk sofa yang berada di kamar mereka, disana ada kotak berwarna pink dengan pita di atasnya.

"Heumm...gomawo" ucap Chen, dan saat itu juga Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi.

15 menit...

Chanyeol keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya, dan saat itu dahi Chanyeol mengrinyit melihat sang istri terduduk dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut hanya tersisa kepala yang menyembul sedikit.

"Sayang?"

"..."

"Chennie..." Chanyeol menghampiri sang istri yang begitu aneh.

"Stop! Jangan mendekat!" Chen berteriak lucu. Chanyeol kaget dan berhenti lalu ia tersenyum mendengar teriakan sang istri yang begitu lucu.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Ti..tidak"

"Ayolah Chen..ada apa dengan.." ucapan Chanyeol berhenti saat Chen menyibak selimutnya dan berdiri menghadap sang suami.

"Luhan memberikan ku ini" Chen memutar badannya dan memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuh sang istri membuat Chanyeol menelan air liurnya.

"Luhan memberikanmu lingerie?" tanya Chanyeol

"Yap! Dan katanya ini model keluaran terbaru dan limited" Chen berbicara dengan wajah memerah malu dan menutup bagian dada yang terlihat terjepit. Lingerie berwarna merah darah dengan aksen renda pada bawah gaunnya, tali spageti tersemat di bahu mulusnya dan tentu saja transparan memperlihatkan sepasang pakaian dalam yang senada. Begitu menggoda iman Chanyeol tentunya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sang istri dengan senyuman anehnya, Chen masih menunduk malu walau dia sering melakukan itu atau bertelanjang dada tetap saja ia malu...

Chanyeol meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu sang istri dan meremas bahu putih itu pelan, membuat sang istri merinding dan membangkitkan sesuatu yang tertanam dalam diri setiap manusia 'gairah'. Chen memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menutup matanya merasakan kecupan lembut sang suami pada leher kirinya, Chanyeol mulai melumat leher sang istri merapatkan badan mereka, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kekenyalan buah dada sang istri di dada telanjang nya.

Chen meremas handuk yang tersemat di pinggang sang suami, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir sang istri, membuat benang saliva terjadi diantara mereka, Chanyeol berusaha menggapai seluruh yang ada di dalam goa hangat sang istri meremas sedikit bokong kenyal sang istri.

"Eunghh~"

Cak..

"Chen bagaimana kalau kita membuatkan dongsaeng untuk Daeiie dan si kembar?" tawar Chanyeol

"Bo..boleh"

"Benarkah?" jawab Chanyeol berbinar

"Ya" ujar Chen dengan wajah memerah.

Hup..

Chanyeol menggendong sang istri dengan gaya koala, dan sesekali meremas bongkahan kenyal itu

"Eunghh~ Chanhh..ah"

"Terimakasih sayang aku mencintai mu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan"

Chanyeol meletakan tubuh mereka di atas tempat tidur dan mencoba membuka semua kain yang melekat pada mereka.

Dan biarkan mereka menikmati malam panas mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Hai...hai...masih ada yang ingat ff ini? Wkwkwkwk...beberapa ada yang minta buat sampe anak-anaknya dan tadaaaa...! Banyak ya anak ChanChen...oke lah jika ada typo maafkan saya...cium aku..atau :***_

 _ **Review ditunggu^^**_


End file.
